Finding A Fix for Furrball Pt1
by ChaosCoyote
Summary: Chaos crossed upon a plan to finally get Furrball a home! The puppy springs into action, but will he manage to get his feline friend a permanent place to stay?


Finding a Fix for Furrball.

"Searching for well mannered house pet for companionship and security. All species welcome to apply, Must be good hearted, friendly, lovable, and dependable. Loyalty a must; inquire at listed residence." Chaos read aloud, eyes glittering with promise as he traced over the words in the ad again and again. Perfect. Things were going to be absolutely perfect. The puppy took a deep breath and quietly folded the newspaper he'd been holding under his arms and thoughtfully chewed upon his lower lip. He had been sitting quietly in the den reading and re-reading the article in his paws for the last half an hour, trying to come to a decision on whether or not to act –but somewhere deep inside he already knew what he was going to do.

The young coyote climbed to his feet and took a deep breath, adjusting his goggles on his head with a growing air of determination about him. It was the perfect plan, and there was no way he could fail- not something this important! Nothing was going to stop him!

"Somebody's got a case of happy tail." A voice prickled the air behind him, forcing the young boy to arch his back in surprise. He turned with a gravid groan, catching the relentless gaze of his elder sister; Pandora, whom had crept up on him while he was drifting into thoughts of success.

"I'm headed out…I think I've found a solution for …erm…Furrball's problem." Chaos murmured quietly, ears faltering to either side of his head. Pandora's expression shifted momentarily to shock before she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah…sure I'll let mom know you're gonna be late coming home, but just…just be carful, ok?" She mumbled, causing both of Chaos' ears to perk in confusion.

"Carful? Furball would never hurt me! We're buds!" He chirped happily, before sprinting out the front door of the house. Pandora frowned quietly and shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, Chaos…" Pandora sighed softly, but it was already to late- her brother was long gone.

The sunlight dabbled along the sidewalk; sparkling the day in a well received splash of fresh sunlight, after being absent for the last few days due to storms. Chaos breathed in heavily, drawing gulps of air into his lungs as he raced through the streets of Acme City. He'd never been so sure of a plan before in his entire life, and it drew a bright gleaming criss cross of a grin along his lips knowing that in only a few hours, Furrball would finally have a family. The young coyote skidded to a halt outside a small group of silvery tarnished trashcans located at the mouth of an alley and paraded over towards them in a high stepped march. With a crack of his knuckles and a sharp smile, he proceeded to rap his fingers across the lid of one of the cans and waited.

A few lazy moments drifted by, before the trashcan's lid lifted slowly into the air, and underneath it- as if wearing it like a hat, was a ragged looking, dark blue feline. He smacked his lips with a lazy yawn, and peered quietly over the rim of the can, assessing the young puppy whom had summoned him before noon. Chaos was smiling eagerly; clutching the newspaper tightly under his arm and beaming up at the lazy, luckless cat, who reached out to pat the puppy on the head and drew himself into a warm, cozy ball inside of the trashcan again, closing the lid in the process. It was to early to be awake, and far, far to early for any of Chaos' crazy inventions.

Chaos flashed the camera a wicked grin and cracked his knuckles.

"Well readers, it seems Furrball is sadly, uncooperative and refuses to partake in this afternoon's story. So I can either A: Go home and end the story here, or B: Push the trashcan into oncoming traffic." The puppy barked happily.

"Wait, what?" Said the trashcan.

"Toon in next time for part two everybody, where Furrball gets out of traction!" Chaos quipped with a wicked grin!

End of Part on-

"I'M UP! I'M UP! FOR THE LOVE OF CHUCK JONES I'M AWAKE!" Furrball hollered, eyes wide with both his paws wildly and frantically waving in the air.

Chaos frowned, having pushed Furrball's Trashcan to the top of main street, and sighed quietly, looking up at the horrified feline.

"Oh? Uh…Well good! That's…that's great! …I suppose I oughta not push you down the street in a trashcan then. Huh…that would have been hilar- Oh yeah! Hey! Hey! I got a really awesome news article for you to read!" Chaos barked happily, yanking Furrball out of the trashcan, just as a jeep slammed into the tarnished receptacle, smashing it to bits. Furrball sighed, looking at his trashcan and shook his head. He'd just redecorated too, but his attention was quickly brought to the article Chaos shoved into his paws.

"I…I don't know…" Furrball mewed hesitantly; his sharp eyes dancing across the article Chaos proudly thrust out towards him.

"What's there to know! You get a family, a home, and three squares a day! All ya gotta do is act the part! You're loyal, you're protective and you're good hearted! You, my dear homeless cat, are a shoe in! You also smell like a dumpster, so we're gonna start with a bath. "Chaos smiled cheerfully, and watched as Furrball disappeared into a cloud of smoke, the word "BATH?" fading away with the cloud.

"Is that a deal breaker?" Chaos asked quietly, watching Furrball dash off down the street, throwing himself as far as he could away from the crazy coyote. He didn't get particularly far- rounding the corner of the block, he slammed into the pavement, due to a lengthy, out stretched foot that tangled his legs and left him seeing stars.

"THIS? THIS is what you want me to work with Chaos? I'm good, but I don't do miracles." Snarled an unfamiliar voice. Furrball looked up, and whimpered quietly. He was surrounded. Three girls stood over head; a rat, a cow, and a duck. And next to the three of them, arms crossed and looking smug, was Chaos Coyote.

"Look, you three are some of the prettiest girls at Perfecto Prep, (sorta) and if ANYbody is gonna fix up my friend, it'll be you, ok Rhubella? I'm begging you to help me out here!" Chaos whimpered, and yelped when the female thrust a fingertip into the pup's nose.

"Alright…I'll see what I can do, but YOU'D better do my homework for an entire MONTH, got it Chaos? You're lucky we're…we're….ehh, you know. Anyway, get him into the limo girls. We're gonna be busy this afternoon!" The rat proclaimed, seized Furrball by his arms, and stuffed him into a limo that pulled up conveniently around the corner. Quietly, Chaos gave a dark sigh and closed his eyes, resting his head on his paws and stepped into the limo after the three girls and the unfortunate feline.

"Maaaaan…homework for an entire month? This had better work…"


End file.
